The Rick Lagoon
by Rondas
Summary: No se trata de contaminar una línea genética, se trata que de alguna forma la línea genética de Jerry Smith desaparezca de los descendientes de Morthy y Sumer, aun si eso quiere decir que Rick tenga que alterar percepciones, matar gente y maltratar a sus nietos para lograrlo… ¿Por qué suena tan cotidiano? Oneshot
Rick y Morty: The Rick Lagoon

Advertencia: Incesto

Aclaración: La serie Rick & Morty no me pertenece, solo este fic.

Un día en la casa de los Smith

Rick y su familia están desayunando en el comedor, en esta ocasión Rick se muestra muy molesto con Jerry por alguna razón.

Morty – Abuelo Rick, po-podrías dejarlo ya?

Rick – No, no puedo, ¡ese pedazo de mi$%·!& nos vendió, otra vez!

Jerry – ¡Eso no es justo! Tu pones en peligro mi familia como si nada ¿¡y yo soy el malo!?

Rick – Traidor

Jerry – No lo soy, tu estas…

Rick – p&%$%$! Traidor.

Jerry – No me digas traidor.

Rick – Es lo que eres.

Morty – va-vamos mamá di algo por favor.

Beth – Jerry, ve a pensar seriamente lo que hiciste.

Jerry – ¿Lo defiendes solo porque es tu padre?

Beth – No discutas, No es como si fueras a salirte de esta tan fácil.

Jerry – ¡Diablos! Muy bien, ¡Voy a mi habitación!

Jerry se levanta enardecidamente de la mesa y va en dirección al sótano.

Sumer – umm… ¿Mamá? ¿Cuánto mas vas a obligar a papá a dormir en el sótano?

Beth – Hasta que entienda que la familia es algo muy importante.

Sumer – um… Esta bien, es solo, tu sabes…

Rick – No entiendo como es que te gusto ese idiota querida.

Beth – Vamos papá, no empieces, Jerry no es tan malo.

Rick – ¡Nos vendió! ¡A tu padre e hijo!

Beth – Bueno, el puede dejar que su ego sea un poco…

Rick – Sabes que no tiene defensa.

Beth – Esta bien, no tiene defensa pero sigue siendo el padre de Sumer y Morty.

Rick – Pero no tiene defensa, me gustaría que los genes de mis nietos no estuvieran contaminados por los de Jerry.

Sumer – ¡Abuelo!

Morty – A-Abuelo yo ta-también estoy enojado con papá pe-pero ya a pasado una se-semana.

Rick – Ugh, voy a mi laboratorio, ven conmigo cuando mis genes se enciendan en ti Morty.

Sumer – Abuelo, yo podría…

Rick – ¡Bien! Morty o Sumer podrían venir si pudieran… no ser…

Beth – ¿Papá?

Rick – ¡No tengo tiempo para charlar! ¡debo revisar mis notas sobre genomas interdimensionales!

Rick va corriendo a la cochera mientras Morty, Sumer y su madre se mantienen estupefactos.

Beth – Así que ¿van a ver que pasa?

Sumer – Creo que no, el abuelo podría tratar de hacer que por alguna extraña razón desaparecieran las partes genéticas de mi padre de mi cuerpo y convertirme en un asqueroso mutante que por carencias genéticas sea increíblemente inestable y termine comiéndome a otros seres humanos para sobrevivir.

Beth – …uh… bien… ¿Morty?

Morty – I-iré a verlo mamá, pe-pero no te pro-prometo nada.

Mas tarde en el garaje

Morty entra tímidamente mientras Rick se encuentra moviendo un mando de varias palancas mientras usa un dispositivo en la cabeza.

Morty – Ri-Rick, mi madre me pi-pidió que…

Rick – Ahora no Morty, me estoy concentrando para lograr evitar las grandes atrocidades que el señor ha permitido y que sean reemplazadas por las nuestras.

Morthy – ¿A-a que te refieres?

Rick – Genética Morthy, ¡Si logro aislar en mi nano-laboratorio el código genético que tienen tu hermana y tu de tu madre y tu padre por separado, podría asegurarme que sus genes de ente traicionero no sigan en mi familia.

Morty – Pe-pero Rick, amo a mi papá, es-esta bien que no-nos vendió a la policía en esa co-cosa de la co-compañía, pero no quiero dejar de te-tener que ver con él.

Rick – ¡Tonterías Morty! ¡Ya estoy hasta la &%/%&&/ de que tu padre nos juegue tan malas pasadas! Podría eliminarlo pero eso haría que tu madre nunca me lo perdonara ¡así que la alternativa es que nunca vuelva a ser capas de afectarnos!

Morty – Pe-pero no pi-piensas en quitarnos a-a Sumer y a mi los ge-genes de pa-papá ¿O si?

Rick – ¡Claro que no! Quitarles los genes de tu padre por la fuerza los convertiría en mutantes inestables capases de mantenerse completos solo por consumo masivo de genes de otras personas, haciéndolos unos caníbales en el proceso. ¡No! ¡Estoy pensando en algo mas a futuro pero para lograrlo! Pero para eso necesito que Sumer y tu tengan mayor edad y menos de esa estúpida moralidad… ¡Es cierto!

Morty – ¿Menor moralidad? ¿D-de que estas ha-hablando?

Rick – No mas preguntas por hoy, ¡por hoy la aventura la hare solo,! Ustedes dos me acompañaran cuando este listo!

Morty – A-abuelo, ¿i-iras de nuevo a-al consejo de los Ricks?

Rick – Exacto, no puedo ser el único Rick que piense en hacer esto estoy seguro que algún otro Rick ya debió crear la interface neuronal que necesito, ¡con eso y unas palabras de consuelo sobre Jerry los otros Ricks no van a oponerse a mi plan!

Morty – Es-esta bien, pero por favor, no ha-hagas nada muy alocado m-mi mamá esta pre-preocupada sobre tu enojo con papá.

Rick – No te preocupes Morty , después de esto tu padre y sus daños no me preocuparan mas.

Rick abre un portal en medio de la cochera y lo atraviesa dejando solo a Morty

Morty – ¿Po-por qué esto me da tan mal presentimiento?

En la noche la habitación de Morty

Morty se encuentra dormido tranquilamente hasta que un portal se abre de donde entran un Rick y otro Morty

Morty – Um, ¿Rick? ¿Y Morty? ¿D-de que dimensión son? ¿Qué ha-hacen aquí?

Rick 2– No hay tiempo Morty (Burp), tu Rick esta loco, venimos a advertirte, tiene un plan (Burp) que te afectan a ti y a tu (Burp) hermana.

Morty 2 – E-escúchalo Morty esto es muy grande.

Morty – ¿A-a que se refieren? E-este Rick ni siquiera e-es como el Rick de la di-dimensión C-132

Rick 2 – Cierra tu /"·$&$· boca y hazme caso (Burp), no puedo interferir mas en tu línea temporal por que el consejo nos lo tiene prohibido pero (Burp) tu Rick va a tocar fondo para vengarse de tu padre, ¡No se lo permitas! (Burp)

Morty 2 – Oye Rick, e-el Rick de esta d-dimensión ya esta por llegar, de-debemos irnos.

Rick 2 – ¡Entiendo! Lo siento Morty, si logras escapar será mejor que vengas al consejo, allí una mayoría de 89% esta en contra del plan de tu Rick.

Rick 2 abre el portal el cual él y el otro Morty atraviesan.

Siguiente día en la escuela

Sumer habla con Morty acabando las clases

Sumer – ¿Así que otro Rick vino a advertirte del abuelo?

Morty – ¡Si! ¡Dice que n-nuestro Rick ha perdido la c-cabeza!

Sumer – ¿Y tu le crees?

Morty – T-tiene que ser algo malo, d-de otra f-forma no tendría una desaprobación del… ochenta y nueve por ciento, suena a que es un numero grande.

Sumer – El ochenta y nueve porciento es que de cada cien, ochenta y nueve no aprueban la decisión, lo que quiere decir que otros once la aprueban.

Morty – Por favor S-Sumer, acabo de tener m-matemáticas, n-no hagas que, um, tenga que recordarlas.

Sumer – Bien Morty, no lo hare pero si, la mayoría de ese… consejo de Ricks esta en contra. ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de ese consejo de Ricks?

Morty – Creí que lo sabias, ¿A donde creías que Rick va cuando va solo en sus aventuras?

Sumer – Oh, ¿Así que cuando no te lleva va a ese consejo?

Morty – A-a veces, otras veces debo ir con él, pero e-es bueno tener otros M-Mortys con quienes hablar.

Sumer – ¡Wow! ¿Y que supones que hagamos?

Morty – Bueno, Rick de otra dimensión me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que si podía escaparme fuera al consejo.

Sumer – ¿Solo tu?

Morty – S-si.

Sumer – Genial… bueno… supongo que estaremos bien mientras el abuelo no empiece nada.

Morty – Eso suena bien.

Sumer – Oye Rick… ¿No te parece que hay algo extraño?

Cuando los dos hermanos se detienen se dan cuenta de que la escuela esta completamente vacía

Morty – ¿Eh? ¿C-cómo es esto posible?

Sumer - ¿Hablamos mucho tiempo?

Morty – ¡Vamos afuera!

Los hermanos corren hacia fuera de la escuela pero cuando abren la puerta no encuentran a nadie.

Sumer – ¿Estamos solos en la ciudad?

Morty – ¿So-solos en la ciudad? ¡Rick!

Sumer y Morty corren por las vacías calles de la ciudad para llegar a su casa la cual esta vacía también.

Sumer – ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Abuelo!

Morty – ¿A-ahora que has hecho Rick?

Sumer – ¡El abuelo! Vamos a la cochera.

En la cochera Sumer y Morty no ven a nadie, sin embargo un holograma de Rick se activa en el momento.

Rick – Chicos, les dejo esto ya que su madre me imploro que les dejara alguna explicación de lo que esta pasando, para cuando sean los últimos seres humanos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Morty – ¿¡Los últimos s-sobre la faz de la tierra!? ¿¡Qué!?

Rick – Calculando que en este momento debiste terminar de gritar, les explicare, ¡Y no interrumpan! En la noche cuando dormían, le implemente a cada uno una serie de nanomaquinas capases de controlar la calidad de sus aparatos reproductores, ahora ustedes solo podrán heredar los genes de su madre a la siguiente generación, ¿No es estupendo? Claro, claro, como sea, después prepare una bomba pico-genética capaz de eliminar a cualquier ser humano que no comparta nuestros genes, o mejor dicho los genes que sean similares a los míos o en su defecto a los de su madre, así que… como sea, me lleve a su madre a un retiro en otro planeta, le dije que es un retiro para mejorar su relación con nosotros, es en una dimensión donde el tiempo corre mas lentamente que aquí, así que no se dará cuenta de nada… hasta que se de cuenta. En fin, estoy haciendo algunos tratos afuera de la tierra y… bien tardaremos cuarenta años en regresar a la tierra así que pónganse cómodos, hay comida en el refrigerador y asalten los supermercados por comida, cuídense mucho.

El holograma se apaga después de las ultimas palabras de Rick.

Morty – ¿C-cuídense mucho? ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡E-estamos completamente solos en el mundo!

Sumer – No, no creerás todo lo que dice el abuelo ¿verdad? Digo él es antipático y odia a papá pero… ¿destruir la humanidad? No, no puede ser capaz, ¡Dime que no es capaz Morty!

Morty – S-si es capaz ¿Q-qué hacemos?

Sumer – no, ¡Esto no es posible! Voy a buscar a mis amigos de la escuela, alguno debería seguir existiendo.

Sumer sale corriendo de la casa mientras Morty camina lentamente hacia adentro de esta

Unos días mas tarde…

Sumer mira fijamente una botella de vino en el comedor de la casa.

Morty – S-Sumer ¿Qué haces?

Sumer – No hay nadie, no hay forma de escapar y esto… esto es algo que…

Morty le da una cachetada a Sumer

Morty – ¡No! ¡Ni si quiera tolere que el abuelo Rick hiciera eso! No voy a dejar que tu tires tu vida por la bebida

Sumer reacciona violentamente en el momento que se da cuenta que le acaban de dar una cachetada agarrando la botella del cuello

Sumer – ¡No estoy de humor!

Morty – ¿S-Sumer?

Sumer – ¡Mi vida desapareció! ¡Solo me queda esto!

Acabando de decir lo ultimo Sumer se avienta hacia Morty tratando de atravesarlo con la botella rota, al ver esto Morty logra hacerse a un lado para esquivarla pero Sumer en un giro logra cortar la ceja de Morty

Morty – ¡Ouch! Perra

Sumer (Soltando la botella rota) – Morty, lo siento.

Morty – ¡Déjame! ¡No debí preocuparme por ti!

Morty corre hacia su habitación mientras Sumer apoya su espalda con la pared y se sienta lentamente.

Días mas tarde

Sumer entra al cuarto de Morty

Sumer – Morty… ¿Podemos hablar?

Morty – Ya lo e-estas haciendo.

Sumer – Lamento lo que ocurrió, ¿cómo esta tu ceja?

Morty – Me quedo una marca, p-pero afortunadamente no se infecto…

Sumer – ¿Y… ya no estas molesto?

Morty – ¿M-molesto? ¡Rick nos dejo solos en este mundo! ¡Estoy furioso!

Sumer – Oh…

Morty – ¡Y lo peor es que intento llevarme bien con la única persona que puedo y me ataca!

Sumer – Lo siento, en verdad…

Morty – E-esta bien… supongo que también es-esto es molesto para ti.

Sumer – Si… por un momento olvide que el abuelo, mamá y tu pasaron por una aventura para que ellos dejaran de beber.

Morty – ¿No vas a empezar tu también?

Sumer – No, sin alcohol te lastime, no quiero que pase algo peor por… ya sabes… ser peor que mamá y el abuelo.

Morty – S-supongo que esta bien.

Sumer – Oye Morty, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

Morty – ¿Al centro comercial? P-pero si no hay… oh.

Sumer – Exacto, vamos, yo conduzco.

Morty – ¿Sabes conducir?

Sumer – ¡Eso no importa Morty!

Sumer y Morty salen corriendo de la habitación.

Afuera, en la calle cada uno esta conduciendo un auto haciendo carreras por la calle, Morty en un momento choca rayando todo el coche que esta usando con uno de policía que estaba a mitad de la calle, pero no se detiene y continua tratando de alcanzar a Sumer.

En el centro comercial Sumer se prueba varias prendas mientras Morty le da su opinión solo moviendo su pulgar arriba en varias ocasiones, lo que molesta a Sumer, después van al cine, donde Morty arregla el proyector para que puedan ver la película, finalmente van a la zona de comida rápida donde Morty prepara las papas fritas y hamburguesas para ambos mientras Sumer sirve los refrescos, ambos se sientan a comer frente a frente al terminar de preparar los alimentos.

Sumer – Sabes… debería de molestarme mas que seamos los únicos aquí, pero es bastante conveniente no tener que tomar el ticket para comer.

Morty – Si, y por primera vez pude ver una película sin que llamaran a alguien por teléfono en plena proyección.

Sumer – Si, la vida sin gente no es… tan mala.

Morty – C-creo que deberíamos ir a casa…

Sumer – ¿Carreras otra vez?

Morty – N-no lo creo.

Sumer – Esta bien, seamos prudentes al regreso… tu conduces.

Morty – Ok.

Un año mas tarde

En el refrigerador de una carnicería, Morty esta buscando entre las cajas mientras Sumer lo ve desde la puerta

Sumer – ¿Ya encontraste comida?

Morty – Aun no, a-a pesar de la temperatura la mayoría de los alimentos ya están echados a perder.

Sumer – ¡Genial! ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Morty – P-podríamos volver a intentar cultivar cosas, o acostumbrarnos a la comida enlatada que queda.

Sumer – Si el abuelo Rick nos hubiese dado algo de otra dimensión para que la comida no se estropeara no tendría tantas ganas de matarlo en este momento.

Morty – Lo se… ¡Bien!

Sumer – ¿Encontraste algo?

Morty – Cecina, es prácticamente carne deshidratada y muy salada así que dura mucho mas.

Sumer – ¡Genial! Vámonos de aquí Morty

Morty – Te sigo, …esto debería alcanzarnos por otra semana…

Días mas tarde

Sumer se encuentra arando el jardín trasero cuando de repente un lobo salta la cerca, Sumer grita con lo cual Morty sale corriendo con un cuchillo atacando al lobo, este esquiva el cuchillo y de un salto se lanza contra Sumer, quien al ver el ataque logra agarrar al lobo del cuello y pega la cabeza del lobo contra la pared de manera histérica matando al lobo.

Sumer – ¡No me comerás! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!

Morty – ¡Sumer! ¡Sumer!

Sumer - ¿Eh?

Morty – Déjalo, c-creo que ya lo mataste

Sumer – Ya-ya veo, debemos hacer una cerca mas grande… y que rodee toda la casa.

Morty – Creo que bastara con que movamos los coches de atrás del patio, ¿Estas bien?

Sumer – Si, solo fue el susto.

Morty – ¿En serio? ¿No te hirió?

Sumer – ¡No! Morty, gracias pero estas exagerando, estoy bien.

Morty – No exagero, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Sumer – Morty…

Ambos se ven de una manera amorosa pero después de unos segundos los dos se dan una cachetada de forma sincronizada.

Sumer – B-bueno… po-por favor… arregla lo de los coches y la cerca, yo… seguire tratando de entender como hacer esto.

Morty – ¡S-si! ¡A-arreglare lo de los c-coches!

Un año mas tarde

En una ciudad donde enredaderas y arbustos decoran los ahora abandonados edificios, Sumer acecha a un venado que corre por media calle, cuando el venado se detiene para comerse unas plantas Sumer levanta el arma y le dispara en el corazón, matando así a su presa, va a recuperarlo y lo lleva para otra zona de la ciudad donde esta Morty esperando en el auto.

Morty – ¡Wow! eso nos durara por todo un mes

Sumer – Esa es la idea, ayúdame a colocarlo en el asiento de atrás tendremos que apurarnos a humear su carne.

Morty – Si.

En el automóvil de camino a su casa

Morty – ¿Si haz… pensado en eso?

Sumer – ¿Crees que no lo he pensado antes? Tu eres un chico y yo una chica, pero somos hermanos ¡No podemos…!

Morty – Lo se pero… ¿Qué mas da? No es como si alguien fuera a criticarnos por eso.

Sumer – No se trata de que nos critiquen, tampoco de que tengamos elección pero aun así…

Morty – Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Sumer – …

Morty – Arreglaremos esto después.

Esa noche

Sumer entra en la habitación de Morty

Sumer – ¿estas despierto?

Morty – Ahora lo estoy, ¿Qué suce…de?

Al momento que Morty enciende las luces ve a Sumer en ropa interior sexy rosa, (La misma que en el capitulo 2 contando el piloto como 1), Sumer se acerca seductivamente a la cama de Morty.

Morty – ¿Sumer?

Sumer – Yo también te amo

Los hermanos se dan un pasional beso hasta que Morty reacciona

Morty – ¡Sumer, espera!

Sumer – ¿No tienes condones?

Morty - ¡No es eso! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?

Sumer – ¿Esto? Lo tome hace algunos días de una sex shop, ¡No me vas a reclamar que ya pensaba en esto antes de hoy¡ ¿verdad?

Morty – ¡No! Es que… l-la verdad ya te ha-había visto con ese conjunto antes.

Sumer – ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¡No estabas conmigo cuando lo probé!

Morty – ¡No a ti! Cuando viajaba con el abuelo Rick en una ocasión e-entramos a los sueños del profesor (XXXXX) pero él tenia mejor control sobre sus sueños de lo que Rick esperaba así que entramos a los sueños de otra persona en sus sueños, p-pero ese sueño era un palacio de pervertidos y a-ahí te vi con ese… ese… con esas ropas.

Sumer – ¿Y que hiciste?

Morty – Eso era asqueroso para mi en ese tiempo, v-verte así, eso nos obligo a ir a otro sueño y…

Sumer – Suficiente Morty, Eso pudo ser una coincidencia, nada mas.

Morty – N-no lo se Sumer, siento que…

En ese momento una alarma suena en la habitación de Morty de donde se activa un holograma de Rick

Sumer – ¿Ahora que?

Rick – ¡Morty! Si estas viendo esto, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, los Xarchar unos viejos enemigos míos están invadiendo la tierra y yo no estoy cerca para asegurar a tu familia, por eso tendrás que ser tu quien mueva a todos a la cochera, ahí hay una compuerta a mi base subterránea súper secreta, ahí tengo comida y armas, además de que impedirá que los detecten, afortunadamente solo saben que soy un humano por lo que empezaran a matar a la humanidad sistemáticamente y tardaran un tiempo en llegar con ustedes, claro a menos que hiciera algo mal y la humanidad fuera exterminada a excepción tuya, en ese caso muévete ya porque los Xarchar tardaran menos de un minuto en encontrarte, o en otras palabras… justo ahora.

En eso una creatura mitad mosca (De la mitad para arriba) mitad caballo entra rompiendo la pared, atacando a Sumer con una lanza pero Morty logra apartar a Sumer permitiendo que la lanza del alienígena se atasque en la pared, Morty aprovecha el momento para agarrar a Sumer y llevarla hacia la cochera donde sigue las instrucciones de Rick y entra al compartimento secreto.

Voz automática femenina – Compartimento cerrado, empezando, aislamiento de señales vitales para el exterior.

Morty – Creo que eso es todo.

Sumer – ¿Estaremos bien aquí?

Morty – Supongo, Rick s-siempre tiene algo preparado en casos de emergencia.

Sumer – ¿Cómo puede hacer eso siempre? ¿Para todos los casos?

Morty – Eso creo.

Sumer – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esas cosas duren ahí afuera?

Morty – Bueno…

Voz automática femenina – Un ataque de Xarchar dura un mes cuando no tienen claro a su objetivo, si han visto a su objetivo pero no pueden encontrarlo, llegan a durar un año y medio en investigar todo un planeta del tamaño de la tierra.

Sumer – Eso… fue muy informativo, ¿Hay ropa en este lugar?

Voz automática femenina – Negativo, solo almaceno: armas, comida, agua potable, combustible, microgalaxias esclavizadas, cadáveres de clones…

Sumer – Entiendo, entiendo… gracias.

Morty – Supongo que e-estaremos aquí por un buen tiempo.

Sumer – Si… ¿Hay alguna habitación aquí?

Voz automática femenina – Si siguen las luces por donde les indico, podrán llegar a la única habitación de este refugio.

Morty – S-si quieres, puedo dormir en el piso, solo…

Sumer se lanza dándole un beso a Morty en la boca.

Sumer – Creí que había dejado claro esto.

Morty – Sumer…

Un año después

Sumer y Morty están comiendo en la habitación del refugio la cual parecería una suit si no fuera por el pequeño espacio.

Voz automática femenina – Los Xarchar han desistido sus intentos de encontrar a otro ser humano en la tierra y se retiran, en unos días el exterior será seguro para salir otra vez.

Sumer – ¿Escuchaste eso?

Morty – ¿Cómo no podría escucharlo? ¡saldremos por fin de este lugar!

Sumer – ¡Por fin aire fresco!

Morty – Y sin que la maquina responda preguntas retoricas cada vez.

Sumer – Ese día fue entretenido… ¿sabes Morty? ¿Querido?

Morty – ¿Si?

Sumer – Tal vez, ya valla siendo tiempo de que… tengamos hijos.

Morty – ¿S-segura? No sabemos como ha cambiado el mundo afuera y…

Sumer ve con ojos tristes e implorantes a Morty

Morty – E-esta bien… supongo que tener a alguien mas en la familia no estará mal

Seis meses después

Morty pinta una habitación mientras en lo que Sumer entra.

Sumer – ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Morty – Ya casi acabo, después iré a tomar una cuna y cosas de bebe.

Sumer – Te acompaño.

Morty – Sumer… no puedo pedirte que te pongas en riesgo, no como estas.

Sumer – Entiendo… oye Morty… últimamente me he puesto a pensar… Si el mundo no fuera uno tan retorcido donde solo estuviéramos nosotros dos… ¿Todavía abrías tomado este camino?

Morty – Para nada

Sumer – Si, yo tampoco empezando con que somos hermanos.

Morty – Pero aun así me alegro, tal vez, si las cosas fueran distintas, no dejaría de amarte.

Sumer – Yo tampoco dejaría de amarte a ti, tal vez…

El mundo empieza a obscurecerse y en ese momento solo se ve el letrero GAME OVER

Morty y Sumer de vuelta a sus edades originales se quitan unos cascos que tenían puestos.

Sumer – ¿Morty? ¿Por qué regresaste a ser un adolecente? ¿Mi-mi estomago? ¿Qué le paso a nuestro bebé? ¿Qué le paso a tu cicatriz?

Morty – ¿Nuestro bebé? Espera, esto me es familiar… ¡Rick!

Rick – Hey, hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en el simulador?

Sumer – ¿Simulador? ¿Qué?

Morty – ¡No es divertido Rick! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió crear una historia donde exterminabas a la humanidad?

Sumer – Este es el garaje de la casa, todo esta bien es de noche y… ¡Hay gente afuera! Morty ¡hay gente afuera!

Morty – C-claro que hay gente afuera, estábamos en un juego

Sumer – ¿Juego?

Rick – Morty, deja que le explique, en el espacio hay un juego llamado Roy el cual es un simulador de vida, ahí ¡Tu vives la vida de Roy! Bien, este bebé que otro Rick creo, ¡permite vivir la vida con las especificaciones que le de! ¡Aquí puedo ingresar las condiciones y hacer que las condiciones se den para que un par de tortolos como ustedes piensen en tener una familia! ¿Acaso no es genial? Claro tuve que crear cosas como los Xarchar cuando Morty se empezó a dar cuenta de las cosas que estaban preparadas, pero fue para atraerlos el uno al otro.

Sumer – Así que ¿No existen los Xarchar?

Rick – ¿Crees que en verdad existiría una raza que acabara sistemáticamente con una raza por no encontrarme? Bueno, la verdad si existen pero no están tan desarrollados como para llegar hasta la tierra, además Xarchar es de "X arch character" en ingles quiere decir personaje de la temporada X.

Sumer – ¿Y nunca nos besamos?

Rick – No en la vida fuera de la simulación

Sumer – ¿Ni siquiera el ataque del lobo fue real?

Rick – ¡Esa era la primera bandera para que aflorara la relación entre ustedes!

Sumer – ¿y nunca modificaste nuestros… órganos reproductores para que no heredáramos los genes de papá?

Rick – Eso lo hice mientras sus mentes estaban en la simulación.

Sumer – Me duele la cabeza…

Morty – ¡No puedo creer que llegaras tan lejos para vengarte de papá!

Rick – ¿Vengarse de tu padre? ¡No entiendes Morty! Si al inicio estaba molesto con él por como nos vendió y pensé que no quería tener mas familiares que pudieran hacer lo que él, entonces se me ocurrió que seria genial tener algún día un bisnieto que fuera igual a mi, entonces se me ocurrió que si los alteraba a ustedes dos eso seria posible pero, para que mi plan tuviera éxito ustedes tendrían que romper con el instinto animal de la no mescla interna para que fuera posible, entonces se me ocurrió hablar con el Rick adicto a Roy y Roy 2 que había hecho incluso su propia versión del juego, es como los que escriben Fanfics solo que con aun menor vida social fuera de su medio y ¡bam! Aquí esta: Roy fanmade: tu vida amorosa para dos personas, solo tenia que escribir un libreto para mis hologramas y ver la interface para arreglar los problemas tan pronto aparecieran.

Morty – E-entonces, en resumen: ¿todo esto porque quieres ver a un familiar igual a ti?

Rick – Si, de hecho el consejo de Rick aprobó que hiciera el experimento, a pesar de que tenia una gran desaprobación del común de Ricks pero encontramos que gran parte de la votación fue por los Mortys que votan cuando los Ricks están muy ebrios. Morty – ¡Pero…!

Sumer (tocando el hombro de Morty) – Déjalo Morty, Ya sabes que desde que dejo de beber el abuelo esta un poco mas loco.

Morty – Pero…

Sumer – Vallamos a dormir, creo que mañana tenemos escuela.

Rick – Y recuerden tortolos, si algo aflora es por mi, ¡así que de nada!

Los chicos salen de la cochera pasando por la puerta del sótano donde pueden escuchar a padres discutiendo sobre Rick, cuando suben las escaleras sus manos se tocan en un momento con lo que los chicos se ven a los ojos por primera vez desde que dejaron el juego.

Sumer – Lo-lo siento.

Morty – No… no te preocupes, ¿Qué… qué haremos a partir de ahora?

Sumer – No lo se, pero definitivamente no quiero dejar que el abuelo manipule nuestras vidas.

Morty – Entonces… l-lo que dijimos antes del fin del juego…

Sumer – Eso era verdad… pero en base a una situación falsa…

Morty – Así que… ¿T-todo dependía del contexto?

Sumer (Abrazando a Morty) – Me temo que si, aun te amo y esto también me duele pero tenemos que pensar en que es lo que podemos hacer en la realidad.

Morty – Hay veces en que de verdad odio a Rick.

Ambos chicos se quedan abrazados por un tiempo prolongado y se miran el uno al otro entonces se agarran de la mano y suben las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba

(Fin)

Epilogo:

Rick 2 y Morty 2 están sentados en un puesto de helados en la ciudad de los Ricks

Rick 2 – Rick me dijo que (Burp) el plan de Rick para destruir la moralidad de Morty tuvo éxito en quinientas (Burp) realidades.

Morty 2 – Q-que asco, Quinientas realidades donde estoy enamorado de Sumer.

Rick 2 – Tranquilo Morty (Burp) pudo haber sido peor.

Morty 2 – ¿C-como?

Rick 2 – En otras veinte te enamoraste de (Burp) Beth.

Morty 2 – ¿Qué?

Rick 2 – Y en (Burp) una me matan los dos saliendo (Burp) de la simulación.

Morty 2 – ¡Cielos!

Rick 2 – Lo se

Morty 2 – ¿Oye Rick y por que encerraron a los otros Rick que venían casi al mismo tiempo que el Rick que quiere un nieto como él?

Rick 2 – Porque uno (Burp) pensó en ser él el enamorado de Sumer

Morty vomita el helado

Rick 2 – Otro en ser el (Burp) enamorado de Beth

Morty vuelve a vomitar.

Rick 2 – Y otro quería hacer una orgia (Burp) familiar, claro exceptuando a (Burp) Jeremy

Morty 2 – No-no sigas. Te juro que n-nunca intentare que d-dejes de beber.

Rick 2 – Así es Morty, una simple acción lleva a (Burp) mas realidades y líneas temporales donde el mundo esta mas y (Burp) mas %/·$%/ que el anterior, pero dejarme beber, (Burp) Eso solo me deja en las realidades donde (Burp) soy el mejor.


End file.
